


six years old at heart

by orangewagon



Series: it feels safer if it hurts [3]
Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Recovery, Snow, can be platonic if you wish it to be, honestly? just stupid stupid fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangewagon/pseuds/orangewagon
Summary: James may be a grown man, but there's no way in hell that's stopping him.





	six years old at heart

**Author's Note:**

> Happy December! I actually meant to post this on the first but i completely forgot, oh well. Enjoy! (constructive criticism is always helpful!!)
> 
> p.s. im slapping this in my recovery series for aleks because i feel like it belongs there rather than my fluff series. but it's not sad!! :~)

It started to snow at about 2 a.m., and by noon, it had stopped falling.

Thankfully, the snow wasn't bad enough to trap them in Aleks' home. They managed to go to the grocery store and back without much issue.

Except the fact that James was dying to be in the snow.

"Aleks! Just one snow angel! Make one with me!" James was excited, but he was trying his hardest not to disturb the white blanket that laid across the lawn.

Aleks was trying to carry in four milk cartons from James' car, and James was _not_ helping.

"James, if you help me, you can make as many snow angels as you want, and I'll put the groceries away."

"No Aleks! You need to make one with me, you're not even in the winter spirit, and Christmas is 22 days away!"

Aleks groaned, "Don't remind me."

Aleks liked Christmas, but he preferred summer. Plus this wasn't even the first snow of the season, and according to the weather channel, it definitely wasn't going to be the last.

James stared at Aleks with his big, dark brown eyes, and attempted to pull a innocent face, but it looked more like he was a kid who just did something that he wasn't supposed to and was trying to lie about it.

Aleks didn't budge, and continued up the porch stairs and into the house to set the milk cartons down on the counter. When he came back outside, James jumped up, put one hand on his shoulder and the other on his arm and pulled him away from the car and into the cold, white sheet.

Aleks yelled James' name over and over, but James forced him to lay on the lawn, and then proceeded to sit on his stomach.

"Aleks, you are not getting up until you make a snow angel, starfish, or whatever you want to call it, in this snow."

Aleks flailed around under James and attempted to push James off of him, but it was no luck.

James just smiled as Aleks sighed and started moving his arms and legs around in an actual snow angel-like pattern.

"There, is that good enough for you?"

James laughed, agreed, and got off Aleks and helped him up. They both looked down at Aleks' masterpiece.

James spoke first, "This is the shittiest snow angel I've ever seen."

While James had drug Aleks into the yard, their shoe prints (or more like James' shoe prints and one huge indent line in the snow from where Aleks was drug from the porch) and Aleks' flailing on the ground had ruined the perfect picture and it just looked like the snow missed a spot when it was landing on the ground. They could even see the brown grass showing from underneath the few white flecks that were left.

"Well, I told you I didn't want to make one, this is what you get."

"Well, you could've at least tried a little harder!"

"You're the one who dragged me across the lawn!"

The two men looked at each other and Aleks smiled.

"Just come help me with the groceries."

The younger man led the way back to the car with James' in tow.


End file.
